Feels So Right
by EternityEchoes
Summary: Misa wants to go on a date with Light, but L has to tag along as usual...the date continues uneventfully until Spin The Bottle and Seven Minutes In Heaven are suggested! LxLight, LightxMisa. Rated T for...well, just in case.
1. Spin The Bottle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...unfortunately...just imagine what I could do! Muhahahaha! **

**All right, I'm not going to post a disclaimer on all of the chapters, so just imagine that this is there, okay? :D **

**Enjoy!**

Spin The Bottle

"Liiiiight!" Misa sang, running down the steps of the Task Force Headquarters. One of the dark figures sitting in the row of chairs in front of the monitors stood up and

walked over to her, in turn pulling a ebony-haired young man out of his chair by means of the long chain fastening them together. "What, Misa? Can't you see we're in the

middle of something?" He gestured towards the biggest television screen, where a large, decorative W was floating. "Well, yeah, but it's been _so_ long since we've been

out on a date together! Don't you think we should do something tonight?" She looked disgustedly down at the chain attached to his wrist. "Even if Ryuzaki has to

come..." Light rolled his eyes and put his hand on her upper arm. "Misa, don't complain. If you want to do something...I guess we can. As long as nothing big happens

between now and later tonight. Is that okay with you, Ryuzaki?" He turned to face the slightly stooped man standing behind him. "I suppose so." he said. "But Misa-

san needs to understand that we do have things going on, so this will not be able to continue happening this often." Misa frowned. "What's that suppossed to mean,

Ryuzaki? Am I getting too _annoying_ or something? If you wanna see annoying, you should try going out on a date with your soulmate when his weird friend insists on

being all perverted and crashing all their dates. Try that sometime." L glared at her. "You should be glad that you're not still locked up, Misa-san, instead of complaining

about me watching you and Light-kun." Misa sighed and rolled her eyes. "What_ever._" She turned back around to face Light. "Anyway, why don't you and..." she

gestured towards L with her chin. "That...come meet me in my room tonight around...say, 10:00? Does that sound okay? It'll give me time to get ready." Light let go of

her arm. "All right." He looked towards L. "Sound okay with you?" he asked. "Yes. But, until then, will you _please_ send Misa-san back to her room so we can finish

our meeting?" Misa frowned again. "Oh, fine. So that's how you want it." She pivoted around and started walking back up the stairs. "Don't forget, Light! 10:00!" Light

waved at her, then walked back to his chair, brushing against L as he went. "Yes, let's continue..." L followed after the beautiful auburn-haired teen.

"And so...I believe that by placing cameras in Higuchi's car, we will be able to find proof that he is Kira." Ryuzaki stood up to face Wedy. "Do you think you can do

that?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. "You have to ask? A baby could take care of that!" A slight smile appeared on L's face. "All right, then. Thank you." The light on

the phone started blinking as soon as he stopped talking, signifying a call. L picked up the phone, holding it in his signature way. "Yes?" he asked.

_"Ryuzaki? Is that you?"_ Misa's voice came through the reciever, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Yes, Misa-san. What do you want?" Light groaned. He knew what

Misa was about to say. _I guess it was too much to ask for, for her to forget about our 'date'._ he thought. _"Where are you and Light?" _Misa asked. "We're down on the

fifth floor, finishing up our meeting." Light answered, taking the phone away from Ryuzaki. L felt a tingling where Light's fingers had brushed his. _"Well, come up already! _

_It's 10:15! You were suppossed to be here at 10:00!" _L pinched the bridge of his nose, having just remembered that he and Light had promised Misa to meet her in her

room for a date. "Oh..sorry, Misa. I guess we lost track of time. Just let Ryuzaki and I get ready, and we'll be right up." You could almost hear Misa's smile through the

phone when she replied, _"Okay, Light! Just wait until you see the outfit I picked out! I found it at Hot Topic, and it's so cu-" _L had taken the phone back from Light and

hung up on Misa. "Well, I guess we better go." said Light, looking at L with mild amusement. He hardly ever lost his temper or done anything that would even come

close to being considered rude. "Fine." L grumped, stalking off toward Misa's room. "Let's go." Light was pulled along with him, being suddenly reminded of how strong

Ryuzaki was, even though he didn't look it. "Ryuzaki, wait! I really do need to change!" He yanked on the chain, attempting to head towards his and L's room. "What's

wrong with what you have on now?" he asked. Light looked down at his clothes. "Well, for one thing, this is my school uniform. For another, I've worn it for two days

straight. And, even though I don't feel for Misa the same way she does for me, I don't want to appear in front of any woman looking like this." L cocked his head to the

side and stared thoughtfully at Light for a few seconds. "All right." He turned around and walked towards their room. "But...make sure you hurry, Light-kun. I would prefer

to get this over with as soon as possible." L obviously disliked going on dates with Misa and Light as much as the blonde-haired model did.

Light opened the door of the room and quickly walked over to the closet. He pulled out a crimson long-sleeved sweater and a pair of dark denim blue jeans. "What do

you think?" he asked, holding them up to L. The raven-haired detective's brow creased, and he shrugged and looked up at Light. "They're fine, I suppose." Light halfway

smiled, and turned to change. L turned his face away in a futile attempt to give Light some privacy. "Oh, Light-kun?" L looked back just as Light slipped his shirt off. L

smiled faintly, admiring the boy's perfectly muscled abs. He really was beautiful, L thought. Light seemed to feel L watching him, and looked up. "Ryuzaki? What is it?"

His amber eyes held a small trace of amusement. "Oh, nothing, Light-kun. Just...thinking." Light shook his head, and pulled his sweater on, followed by his jeans.

"Sure, L," Light grinned. "Let's go." he walked out of the room, tugging on the chain to get L to follow him. "Aren't you coming? You know, you're acting awfully strange

tonight." he murmured, almost as if he were only thinking to himself. He knocked on the door of Misa's room, having went from his and L's room to hers in less than a

minute, thanks to the incredibly fast elevators. The door opened, and Misa flung herself at Light. "Yay, you're here!" she squealed. "Do you like my dress?" She spun

around to let him get a better look at it. A white dress with short, puffy sleeves that had long, blue and purple fishnet fingerless gloves coming out of them, a black velvet

corset tied with satin ribbons, and a skirt that hit about mid-thigh with black ruffles at the bottom of it, it was like most of her other dresses. Showy. "It's...ah, well, it looks

great." Light smiled and hugged her. She smirked at L over his shoulder, who was doing his very best to ignore them, and failing miserably. "Let's just get this over with.

_Please."_ he mumbled and walked into the room, pulling Light behind him, which, in turn, pulled Misa who was hanging off of his arm like a spider monkey or something of

the sort. "So, Misa-san, what exactly was it that you had planned for tonight, hmm?" He walked over to an end table and picked up a photograph of her and Light. "It

wouldn't happen to involve criminals, would it? Or a certain black notebook?" He set the picture back down. "Ryuzaki, you're still going on about that? I thought we

proved to you that neither of us was Kira." Light shook his head at the young man crouching on the pink and green striped hands. "Besides, let's just have fun tonight,

okay? He turned to Misa. "So, what _are_ we going to do?" Misa grinned evily, and pulled an empty glass soda bottle out of her skull-and-crossbones purse. "Got any

ideas now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. L stared at the bottle. "Hm. Nope, no ideas." Misa and Light both looked at him in disbelief, Misa with a hint of

annoyance in her stare. "No ideas? Wow, that's a first, Ryuzaki." Light chuckled and took the bottle from Misa. "Haven't you ever heard about people playing Spin The

Bottle?" L looked confused. "What's that?" Misa's mouth fell open. "Never heard...of spin the bottle? What kind of childhood did you have?" L shrugged. "Well, come

on!" Misa grabbed Light's hand and sat down on the rug with him beside her. "Ryuzaki, aren't you coming?" Light asked, and gestured to the floor beside him. "Fine." L

slowly walked over and crouched between Light and Misa so they were all sitting in a circle. "Now I just spin the bottle like this..." Misa reached out and twirled the bottle.

"And I get to kiss whoever it lands on!" The bottle slowly spun to a stop inbetween Light and L. "Oh, looks like it's pointing to you, Light!" Misa exclaimed. "Eerm...not

exactly..." Light sighed, and leaned in so Misa could kiss him. "Excuse me?" L asked after Misa wouldn't let go of Light. Light gently pushed her off. "Aw, Light, that

wasn't much of a kiss..." Misa complained, trying to lean in to kiss him again. "Misa, I think it's Ryuzaki's turn now, right?" Misa grumpily sat back. "Whatever. Go

ahead if you want." She pushed the bottle so that he could spin it. "I really don't want to do this..." L gently pushed the bottle towards Light. "Why don't you go ahead

and take your turn?" Light grinned. "All right, but you're going after me. The game's no fun with only two people." Misa frowned. "It would be fun if it was just you and me,

Light, wouldn't it?" she whined, apparently worried that he wasn't enjoying himself enough. "Sure, Misa. That'd be fun." he said, as he reached out and spun the bottle. It

spun three times, and came to a stop on...L. Light blushed. "Uh, Misa...." As soon as he saw that the bottle was facing him, L flinched backwards, away from the two of

them. "Oh, go ahead," Misa smirked. "It's just a game, anyway, so it doesn't mean anything...right, Light?" The blush slowly faded from his cheeks. "Yeah, it doesn't

mean anything..." he murmured as he moved closer to Ryuzaki. Light put his hand on L's shoulder, and slowly leaned in to softly press his lips against the young

detective's. L was surprised at how much he enjoyed this, and hesitantly wrapped his arm around Light's waist, and kissed him back. "Ahem." Misa loudly coughed.

When this didn't seem to have any effect, she reached over and tapped Light on the shoulder. Much to L's dismay, Light pulled back and smiled gently at him, with an

unidentifiable look in his golden eyes. L, still dazed from what had just happened, reached out for the bottle. "I believe...it's my turn?" he asked, looking toward Light for

confirmation. Light nodded as L reached out and spun the bottle, which came to rest on Misa. "Ew." Misa wrinkled her nose as L quickly kissed her. "Gross." Light was

visibly trying to hold back laughter. "All right, your turn, Misa." This time, it landed on L. "Light," she started to complain. "It's just a game, Misa, remember?" She

rolled her eyes and, seemingly in an effort to make Light jealous, wrapped her arms around L's neck and seductively leaned down so that her hair brushed his forehead.

She leaned down farther and lightly brushed her lips against L's, then quickly pulled away, looking at Light to see if this had any kind of effect on him. When she saw that

it didn't, she waited until she thought nobody was looking and wiped her lips off. "Okay, my turn." Light's spin landed on Misa. His kiss with her was just as brief as hers

with L had been. "Uh, how about we play a different game?" she asked, putting the bottle back in her purse before L had a chance to spin it again. L turned back to the

couch, where Light was now lounging, and was surprised to find that Light was watching him with an odd look in his eyes. _Did he enjoy it as well, or was he just _

_pretending? _L wondered, _It seemed like he liked it...but then, Light-kun is such a good actor... _"Ryuzaki?" Misa waved her hand in front of L's face. "Helloooo? Earth to

L!" He snapped back to reality. "Why don't we try a game like...seven minutes in heaven?" Light suggested, a slight smile playing across his lips. _The lips that just _

_kissed me..._ L thought. "Ooh, good idea!" Misa squealed. "I get to go first! Let's go, Light!" She grabbed his arm and attempted to drag him off towards a coat closet on

the other side of the room, only to be stopped by his and L's handcuffs. "Aw, Ryuzaki, can't you take them off just this once? It's not like anything'll happen. I mean, we'll

even be in the same room! Sorta." L closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine. Just for this date." L reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a key, then

proceeded to unlock their handcuffs. He pulled the one off of Light's wrist, smiling when his fingers brushed against Light's skin. Misa smiled and continued to drag Light

off toward the closet, while L rolled up the handcuffs and placed them on the closest table. "Ryuzaki, tap on the door in seven minutes, please." Light asked, trying to

visibly send him signals to come sooner. He held up five of his fingers. "_Five minutes" _ he mouthed. L made himself comfortable in the spot on the couch that Light had

previously occupied. It was still warm from where the young man had reclined in it. L couldn't help remembering back to his and Light's kiss. _Those strange _

_tingles...wherever he touched me, even before we kissed...does that mean that I like Light Yagami? A _boy_ who is my main suspect in the Kira case? Could I possibly _

_have feelings for him? _L leaned his head back and closed his eyes...

**So, whaddya think? Please review and let me know if you have any ideas, cause I'm already getting stuck...**

**The next chapters will be posted randomly whenever I have time, so if it takes a while for one to be posted, i'm sorry! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey, hoped everyone liked the story so far! I've got another chapter written, (which, by the way, has some LxLight making out in it!) but I don't know if i'm going to continue the story after that or not, so please review and let me know if you'd like me to finish it up or what you thought about it...you know, all that good stuff.**


End file.
